


Secret Love Passageways

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Don't take it seriously, F/M, Purple Prose, Smut, seriously, this is just cracky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: This was written for doctorroseprompts's purple prose challenge. This, uh, this is not meant to be taken seriously. At all. This is terribly, cracky, purpley porn.





	

“Let me make love to you,” Rose purred, seduction and desire dripping from her every word like the syrup they’d had on their waffles that morning. “Let me love you like you love me. Let me be inside you.”

Their newest toy—a strap-on—swung in her loose grasp, making blood pool into his eager shaft with a rapidity that made his vision swim.

“Oh, yes,” the Doctor groaned, reclining on their bed. “Take me, my love.”

He stroked his throbbing love arrow while Rose slipped the toy on. Her silicone faux-maleness bobbed between her legs, and he opened his to accommodate her. He reached out to the secret door of her femininity, stroking her petal-soft folds, slickened with her desire.

He touched her and stroked her most treasure pearl of passion as she nestled her rigid rod at his back entrance. She pressed in slowly, and he shivered in pleasure as she made love to him in such an intimate way. She was inside of him in the same way he got to be inside her, and he was delighted that they could share in this most treasured moment together.

The Doctor moaned loudly in ecstatic bliss as Rose fucked him, entering him in long, graceful strokes that mimicked how he’d thrust into her luscious lower lips. She was drawing the sweetest noises from his mouth, a litany of lyrical curses as his vision exploded into a colorful pyrotechnic display.

“Oh, God, Rose!” he shouted, reaching out, desperate to touch his lover, be surrounded by her so completely.

His eyes rolled back in his head as his pleasure soared inexorably higher. Her lips traced a well-worn path down his chest as she moved inside him so deliciously. Oh, he wished he could stay in this moment forever, making the most exquisite love with his Rose.

He was blinded to everything but Rose. Her fingers in his hair, scraping and digging like she was burying the most precious treasure. Her mouth on his skin, nipping him like she was nibbling on the sweetest of treats. A never-ending treat. Her mouth worked lower and lower until her lips brushed across his swollen, turgid member.

His eyes popped open, as he watched her fuck him and suck him, performing carnal acrobatics mid-coitus. Oh, he loved having a former gymnast as a lover!

He cried out in ecstasy as she licked him, cradling him on her tongue, like a lolly. Or a banana. Yes, a banana. His hot, hard, weeping man-banana. His manana.

“Oh, Rose! Oh, Gods, Rose, _yes!_ ”

His was being split apart at the seams. His manhood was aching, hard and hot and desperate to be relieved of his seed.

Her voice added to the lustful cries echoing in their bedroom, and he wrenched open his eyes to watch her. Her fingers were teasing her puckered, dusky peaks on her fleshy woman mounds as she rubbed her secret depths, pinching and rolling her secret bud of desire.

The call of his name send his blood ablaze, and he called her name in return. Her fingers were pistoning into her sopping honeypot, faster and faster, as the suction on his manhood increased, and he could no longer bear to have his eyes open. The pleasure was too much. It was consuming him, and he willfully welcomed the inferno.

“I’m coming!” he cried, tangling his fingers in her beautiful honey locks.

“Me too!” she screamed, her fingers plunging deeper into her wet love canal as she rocked into him faster.

He arched up to meet her urgent thrusts, following an age-long instinct as his engorged flesh pulsed his sweet rush of release onto Rose’s tongue. A staccato of spasms overtook him, and he was lost to this world for many long moments. Pleasure was pressing from all sides. Inside him, outside him, all around. Such acute, extreme, wondrous pleasure!

“Oh, Rose!” he cried, feeling weak and trembling with the aftershocks of their coupling. “Oh, Rose. My sweetest, dearest Rose.”

She pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed beside him, utterly spent. He molded his body around hers, exhausted from the act they had just partaken in.

“What I want to know…” the Doctor mused, remembering how wonderful it felt to have her making love to both his secret pleasure channel and his hard male heat at once. “How on Raxacoricofallapatorius did you only receive the Bronze?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention this is crack? And not meant to be taken seriously? Good :D


End file.
